The present invention relates generally to a movie review generating method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product for dynamically generating movie reviews by capturing and aggregating the experience observed by an external observation system, and correlating the observation with the elements of the movie by creating soft-faceted boundaries around the elements.
Conventionally, text reviews for movies are provided and the reviews include a score that represents a reception of the movie. Some sources specialize in narrow aspects of film like judging a film's suitability for children or recommending, “rent it” or “matinee” to tell the viewer in what setting to watch. These scores are widely used to sway a possible moviegoer to watch the movie or to skip seeing the movie.
However, the conventional techniques have drawbacks such as a bias in that the moviegoer might not realize the actual experience because of biased opinions afterwards from outsiders, issues in recall in that it may be difficult to recall all review-worthy segments/experiences/aspects, the review itself might be labor-intensive to write an accurate review, there is data loss in that not all moviegoers will review the movies, and the score does not accurately reflect a cohort of viewers most similar to the potential movie moviegoer (i.e., the potential moviegoer is a teenager and the reviews are all written by persons in the age bracket of 45-65).